Des larmes de glace
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Sur l'île de Galuna, Grey, bercé par la musique de Lyra, se rappelle sa vie avant Fairy Tail. Ce passé douloureux qu'il aurait aimé oublier.


La mer lèche les rivages d'une île de son flux et de son reflux incessants, qui sonnent comme une musique rassurante. Musique éternelle, symbole de l'équilibre du monde. Sur ce bout de terre perdu au milieu d'une immense étendue aquatique, se dresse une jungle luxuriante, au milieu de laquelle trône un petit village aux maisonnettes blanches surmontées de toits circulaires marron. L'ensemble est protégé par des murailles blanches circulaires. Malgré l'heure tardive, la lumière filtre encore à travers les fenêtres, même si les rues sont désertes. Non loin de ce village, se dresse un immense édifice blanc, semblable à un temple maya, auquel on accède par un unique et grand escalier. Au dessus de la porte principale, est gravé un croissant de lune rouge. Du bâtiment émane une aura viciée, comme si cette construction avait subi un viol. Dans la salle principale de ce temple qui semble être dédié à la lune, se trouvent quatre adolescents. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et aux formes voluptueuses soulignées par sa mini-jupe noire et son débardeur sans bretelles orange est assise sur un rocher taillé, à côté d'une jeune harpiste aux cheveux châtains clairs ornés d'une coiffe rose aux rebords de dentelle blancs. Elle est vêtue d'une robe bleue et rose qui épouse sa fine silhouette et met en valeur la pâleur de son teint. Ses doigts fins pincent une harpe rose, et elle accompagne les notes douces et cristallines d'une voix enchanteresse.

Sa compagne se balance au rythme de la mélodie, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres, comme apaisée. Aux pieds des adolescentes, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses en bataille dort du sommeil du juste, une énorme bosse sur le front. Son torse musclé se soulève au rythme d'une respiration régulière ponctuée de ronflements. Pour tous vêtements, il porte une veste orientale noire rehaussée d'or et un sarouel blanc. Non loin du trio, est assis un second jeune homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains sous le menton. Sa chemise bleu marine et ses cheveux d'ébène font ressortir sa peau d'albâtre. Ses traits sont tout sauf sereins, et il fixe avec une effrayante intensité l'immense dôme de glace dans lequel est enfermé une créature immense et musculeuse. Mais si sa taille et sa carrure sont impressionnantes, ses orbites vides et ses longs crocs pointus suffisent à effrayer même le plus hardi des hommes. Il émane de lui une aura de peur et de destruction, une aura qui donne envie de courir à toutes jambes à toute personne sensée. Et, pourtant, cet homme continue de le fixer de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et ce regard exprime haine, douleur et peur mêlées… il connaît ce démon. Plus que n'importe qui. Ce démon qui avait bouleversé sa vie, la réduisant en miettes d'un seul coup de pattes, hantant ses nuits de son seul rugissement. Un monstre qui avait rythmé son existence depuis cette nuit effroyable, qu'il aurait préféré oublier… ses mains se crispent, presque tremblantes.

_« Grey ! A table ! Ne me fais pas courir, sinon papa saura tout et tu seras puni ! » cria une voix féminine._

_Un enfant aux cheveux aile de corbeau, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, grogna. Il jouait dans un recoin secret du jardin, qu'il était le seul à connaître. Les roses multicolores de sa mère, entretenues avec un soin et un amour qui d'habitude étaient réservés à sa famille, l'entouraient, à la fois belles et dangereuses. L'enfant jouait avec des billes, absorbé dans sa partie, élaborant de nouvelles stratégies pour impressionner les copains le lendemain. Cet imbécile d'Hiroshi ne le battrait pas, cette fois. Autour du jardin envahi de fleurs et d'arbres de toutes sortes, véritable hymne à la nature et à la ville, se dressaient des immeubles aux façades de pierre, ornés de pots de fleurs, de façades de boutiques et devant lesquels se trouvaient personnes et étals. Il entendait des jeunes filles rires, des couples se disputer, des enfants s'amuser. La ville était en effervescence, et dévoilait sa face nocturne : bientôt, de jeunes adultes iraient par troupeaux entiers en boîte, des adolescents tenteraient de faire le mur et des ivrognes chanteraient faux aux quatre coins de la ville. C'était son quotidien, il baignait dans cette atmosphère depuis sa naissance. _

_« Grey ! hurla une nouvelle fois sa mère, je ne le répèterai pas ! A table !_

_-Oui maman, répondit celui-ci de mauvaise grâce. » _

_Il se leva et essuya ses mains pleines de terre sur son t-shirt blanc. Sa mère serait furieuse, et il imaginait déjà le savon qu'il se prendrait : mais, faire tourner sa mère en bourrique était l'un des passe-temps favoris du garçonnet, qui, par ailleurs, adorait celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Il courut vers la maison de pierre soigneusement entretenue, et aussi colorée que le jardin : sa mère, véritable incarnation de la joie de vivre, adorait les couleurs. Son fils, comme son père, était bien plus sobre, mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux hommes d'adorer cette femme rayonnante qu'était Maya Fullbuster. Grey se dirigea vers la cuisine, passant dans un couloir bariolé de photos de famille et se planta devant sa mère, un air espiègle sur le visage. Maya se retourna, habillée d'un jean et d'un chemisier rouge, protégés par un tablier vert, déformés par un ventre joliment arrondi. La merveilleuse odeur d'un bon repas emplissait la cuisine. Grey dévisagea sa mère : des cheveux noirs et ondulés encadraient un visage au teint mat. Son regard d'agate se fit désapprobateur lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la tenue de son fils. _

_« Tu vas me rendre folle, lui reprocha-t-elle. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas accordé la docilité à la naissance ? »_

_Le petit garçon savait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait : Maya était de ces personnes qui disaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, même les pensées les plus farfelues. _

_« Maman, tu as dit que je devais changer de tenue demain. Au moins, on saura pourquoi je dois mettre mon t-shirt à laver, répliqua son fils avec un petit sourire. _

_-Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Allez, mets la table, papa va arriver. »_

_Le petit garçon s'exécuta : alors qu'il prenait les fourchettes, un homme au teint d'albâtre, aux cheveux châtains foncé et aux yeux bleus fit son apparition. Un élégant costume noir épousait sa silhouette fine et musclée. Il déposa son attaché-case sur une chaise et alla embrasser sa femme, puis son fils, qui lui ressemblait énormément. Alan Fullbuster semblait être l'opposé de Maya, et pourtant, ces deux là formaient un couple très fusionnel. _

_« Que mange-t-on ce soir, chérie ? »_

_Son épouse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussi vite : un énorme rugissement venait de se faire entendre, suivi de celui d'un épouvantable éboulis. Le cœur du petit garçon rata un battement, et l'inquiétude l'envahit. _

_« Maman, papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, répondit Alan. Restez ici, je vais voir ! »_

_Le père de Grey courut hors de la maison, puis revint aussi vite, le visage hagard. _

_« Maya, prends Grey, on s'en va ! Il…Il y a un monstre dans la ville ! »_

_Le garçonnet voulut croire à une blague, mais jamais il n'avait vu son père ainsi : une terreur animale animait son magnifique regard, et son corps était secoué de tremblements. L'inquiétude fut remplacée par la peur : il y avait un monstre ici, chez lui, et il menaçait de tous les tuer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et décida de faire confiance à ses géniteurs. Eux savaient forcément. Ses parents le protégeraient, il en était certain, et tous s'en sortiraient. Il entendit des cris qui lui donnèrent des sueurs froides. Des gens mourraient autour de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa mère, le choc passé, réagit, et le prit par la main : une main ferme, qui rassura Grey. Maya Fullbuster était une femme courageuse, et une véritable lionne quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Elle suivit son mari, et tous entrèrent dans la voiture, une berline grise. Alan démarra, les mains tremblantes, et sa femme posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Il se détendit aussitôt, et démarra, les bruits du moteur étouffés par ces rugissements inhumains et ces cris de terreur et de douleur. Grey promena son regard autour de lui : c'était une véritable apocalypse : il voyait des immeubles calcinés, des gens appeler à l'aide, d'autres courir et piétiner leurs concitoyens. Certains trébuchaient même sur des cadavres, à peine humains parfois, tant ils étaient mutilés. _

_Le petit pria pour que ce soit un cauchemar, et qu'il se réveille. Non, sa ville ne pouvait pas ressembler à ça, non, un monstre ne pouvait pas les menacer ! C'était absurde. Complètement absurde. Son esprit refusait de croire à cette vision de cauchemar, à cette vision terrifiante, qui lui donnait des nausées. Il se sentait vulnérable, minable, il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il aurait voulu que sa mère l'entoure de ses bras chauds en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, tremblant et en sueur. Il eut honte : il devait se montrer courageux, comme ses parents. Si lui-même avait peur, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. La berline arriva dans un bouchon… et, alors que son père hurlait de rage, il aperçut le responsable de ce chaos : un monstre qui devait faire au bas mot dix mètres, au torse musculeux couverts de poils longs. Il crachait du feu, et contemplait son œuvre de ses orbites vides et sans âme. Il eut l'impression de voir les monstres des livres d'histoires, et retint ses larmes. _

_« On sort ! » ordonna Alan._

_La famille Fullbuster obéit et ils louvoyèrent entre les décombres, évitant les gens paniqués, laissant à contrecoeur les agonisants. Grey suivait sans réfléchir : ses membres égratignés et ses muscles à la torture le faisaient souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. La menace incarnée par les cris effroyables de ce monstre suffisaient à lui donner de l'énergie. Il trainait sa mère, qui faiblissait, car elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il pria pour que sa petite sœur donne l'énergie de continuer à sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle les aide, elle aussi, en tant que membre de la famille. Mais Maya n'eut bientôt plus de force, et s'écroula. _

_« Maman ! Relève-toi, je t'en prie ! » ordonna Grey, désespéré._

_Alan s'agenouilla auprès de sa femme et de son fils. _

_« Alan… emmène Grey avec toi, laissez-moi ici, je vous retarde ! demanda la jeune maman. _

_-Hors de question, refusa son mari, approuvé par son fils, qui regardait sa mère d'un air suppliant. _

_-Maman, n'abandonne pas ! Tu m'as toujours dit qu'on ne devait pas baisser les bras, même quand c'était dur. Alors fais-le maintenant. On bougera pas sans toi, affirma Grey, déterminé. »_

_Maya sourit et caressa doucement la joue de son fils, qui se retenait de pleurer. Son fils était quelqu'un de fier, et ne pleurerait pas en public, et surtout pas devant elle. _

_« Tu es courageux, mon chéri, mais parfois, il n'y a plus rien à faire. _

_-Maya ! s'insurgea Alan._

_-Mon amour, si tu m'aimes, exauce ce dernier vœu : sauve notre fils. Allez, dit-elle d'une voix dure. »_

_Mais personne n'eut le temps de prendre une décision : le démon fondit sur un immeuble proche, et tout s'écroula… emportant objets et personnes, ainsi que la famille Fullbuster, qui, désespérément, avait tenté d'échapper à l'inéluctable. _

_Lorsque Grey reprit conscience, il entendit des voix : celles d'une femme et d'un enfant. Il tenta de se relever, et gémit de douleur. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, et il était incapable de bouger, coincé sous les décombres. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : où étaient ses parents ? Il promena son regard bleu autour de lui, affolé : il ne voyait rien d'autre que des pierres, du plâtre et des poutres. Il devinait les corps ensevelis dessous, et supplia le ciel que ses parents soient encore en vie. Il tenta à nouveau de bouger, et une douleur fulgurante traversa sa cuisse, au point qu'il poussa un cri de douleur. _

_« Vite, Léon ! Quelqu'un est en vie ! » cria la femme à son compagnon. _

_Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, et son champ de vision rencontra bientôt des pieds couverts de chaussures. La femme s'agenouilla, et il put contempler son beau visage fin. Des cheveux courts et raides, aussi noirs que les siens, l'encadraient, et elle le contemplait de ses yeux noirs et bienveillants, dans lesquels brillait une étincelle de détermination et de tristesse. _

_« Comment te sens-tu ? _

_-Mal, eut la force de répondre Grey. _

_-Léon, aide-moi à le libérer. »_

_La femme se releva et débarrassa le petit des débris qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Il avait de multiples contusions, mais, par miracle, rien de cassé. _

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le garçon qui accompagnait la femme._

_Il avait de longs cheveux blancs en piques, et de jolis yeux gris. Il le regardait d'un air compatissant, et le jeune Fullbuster détesta aussitôt sa pitié. Il n'en avait pas besoin. _

_« Mes parents, murmura-t-il. _

_-Je suis désolé, mais je crois… je crois qu'ils sont morts, se désola l'autre garçon. »_

_Grey l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt, le regard brillant de colère. _

_« La ferme ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! »_

_Il se prépara à frapper Léon, mais la femme l'en empêcha. _

_« Nous allons essayer de trouver tes parents, décris-les moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. »_

_Elle adressa un regard lourd de reproches à son compagnon, qui baissa les yeux, honteux. _

_Grey obéit, et, bientôt, au bout de quelques heures, il put contempler les cadavres recouverts de poussière et de sang de ses géniteurs : Alan avait un bras cassé, et le torse défoncé. Maya avait été épargnée, mais du sang coulait de son crâne défoncé. Grey eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait, qu'on tailladait son âme : ses parents étaient morts. Morts. MORTS ! En quelques secondes, la vie les avait quittés. En quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé orphelin. Orphelin. ORPHELIN ! Il poussa un cri animal, de rage et de douleur, et s'effondra sur le sol. Il pleura sa famille disparue. Puis une monstrueuse colère monta en lui : ce monstre. Il lui fallait le retrouver, et le tuer de ses propres mains. Son corps tremblait de cette rage à peine contenue. _

_« Qui était ce monstre ? demanda-t-il à la femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sans ciller. _

_-Il s'appelle Deliora, et c'est l'un des monstres les plus puissants jamais créés par le mage noir Zeref. Il a été réveillé, j'ignore comment, et, depuis quelques semaines, je tente de l'arrêter. _

_-Vous avez échoué, assena Grey d'une voix pleine de haine. Ma famille est morte. Ma ville est détruite. Je suis seul. »_

_Une lueur douloureuse brilla dans le regard de la femme… comme si elle comprenait son chagrin et son atroce douleur. Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait. _

_« Je veux les enterrer._

_-Bien. »_

_Il choisit le lieu de l'enterrement, près d'une petite colline. Le jour s'était levé, et éclairait les décombres de Tulipa, maintenant rayée de la carte. Comme la vie de Grey, anéantie en un instant. Il souhaita être avec ses parents, sous ces kilos de terre. Vivre sans ceux qu'on aimait était impossible… mais il avait une mission à accomplir avant. Une ultime mission. _

_« Je m'appelle Ul, se présenta enfin la femme, et je peux t'apprendre à te battre contre des monstres tels que Deliora. _

_-Comment ?! _

_-En t'apprenant la magie de construction, comme je le fais avec Léon, répondit simplement la jeune mage._

_-Si vous dites que cette magie peut me permettre de tuer Deliora, alors je vous suis, répondit le garçonnet, déterminé. »_

_Il vit Ul frissonner face à tant de conviction, et un désir aussi puissant de vengeance…_

Ce désir destructeur emplit de nouveau ce petit garçon, maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans. Il dévore son âme meurtrie dévorée par ce passé trop lourd à porter, envahit cet esprit peuplé de ces images sanglantes et douloureuse. A nouveau, le chagrin, qu'il avait appris à occulter, se fait sentir, aussi fort qu'il y a huit ans. Repoussé, mais jamais apaisé. Douleur vicieuse qui guette ses moments de vulnérabilité, comme un prédateur surveille sa proie. Mais il tient bon, parce qu'il ne peut pas la laisser gagner. Baisser les armes devant elle, c'est s'effondrer pour ne plus jamais se relever. Emotion trop forte pour qu'il la laisse prendre le dessus : après tout, il est expert en matière de dissimulation des pensées et des sentiments. Une leçon que Deliora lui aura apprise, dans la souffrance et dans le sang. Il avait détruit le garçon insouciant et râleur pour laisser place à un jeune homme courageux, déterminé et rongé par l'absence et la culpabilité. Ce soir-là, il a cru qu'il serait seul le reste de sa vie, puis Léon et Ul étaient apparus, cadeaux du ciel, et lui avait offert de partager leur quotidien. Cadeau qu'il n'avait pas su savourer, aveuglé par ce désir vampirique de vengeance. Le désir qui ne pardonne pas, et vous fait commettre les pires erreurs. Ce désir qui rend con et égoïste.

_« Je n'en peux plus… se plaignit Grey. »_

_Ul se tourna vers lui : elle était en petite tenue, et ses sous-vêtements, sans être affriolants, épousaient son corps parfait, la rendant désirable aux yeux de n'importe quel homme pubère. Grey avait rougi la première fois qu'elle s'était présentée ainsi devant lui. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'un mage de glace se devait de se mettre nu afin de résister le plus possible au froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un ami. Léon semblait partager son point de vue, et s'était déshabillé lui aussi. Ils l'avaient forcé à faire de même, et, mortifié au début, il avait vite pris l'habitude. Ce jour-là, cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans la neige, les flocons tombant sur leur peau nue. Aucune engelure sur leurs corps musclés, car le froid ne parvenait plus à faire faiblir leurs corps entrainés. _

_« Tu abandonnes ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme, la dureté brillant dans ses yeux noirs._

_La colère, devenue sa compagne, brilla dans les yeux du jeune garçon. _

_« Sûrement pas ! »répliqua-t-il avec hargne._

_Ul sourit, et mit son poing droit dans sa main gauche. _

_« Ice make shield ! » psalmodia-t-elle. _

_Un bouclier en forme de flocon apparut devant elle, formidable création, témoignage de la puissance d'une mage d'exception. Grey admira l'œuvre de son maître, et, décidé, se plaça à côté d'elle, résolu à faire de même. Léon ne les accompagnait pas, alité à cause d'une grippe. Cela faisait plaisir à son camarade, qui détestait l'entendre répéter qu'il souhaitait dépasser Ul. A vrai dire, il était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir avoir un tel rêve : ses ambitions s'étaient rétrécies à l'accomplissement de sa vengeance. Les bases de sa vie s'étaient écroulées, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver les pièces nécessaires pour les reconstruire. _

_« Ice make shield ! » dit-il en prenant les mêmes intonations de voix que la mage. _

_Le résultat fut minable, et Grey hurla de frustration, dépité et en colère. Il était minable, et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ses parents ! Il n'était pas assez fort, et le devenait trop tard… il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à ces choses là, il se l'était promis. Il ne devait pas y penser avant d'être devant cette abomination qui avait arraché son âme. _

_« Tu abandonnes ? » fit Ul de nouveau._

_Ses paroles furent plus tranchantes qu'une serpe, et blessèrent son ego déjà fortement éprouvé. _

_« Non ! vociféra-t-il, jamais ! »_

_Plus décidé que jamais, il tapa du poing avec rage dans la paume de sa main et cria :_

_« Ice make shield ! »_

_Un bouclier, semblable à celui d'Ul, se matérialisa devant lui, et son maître sourit, fière et heureuse. Une chaleur envahit le cœur de Grey, si froid depuis des mois. _

Chaleur salvatrice, oh oui. Elle n'avait pas su éradiquer sa colère, mais l'avait quelque peu apaisé. Il s'en souvient. Il se souvient de chaque minute passée avec Ul et Léon Bastia, des moments les plus heureux aux plus tristes. Il se rappelle l'émotion qui faisait chevroter la voix de son mentor lorsqu'elle parlait d'Ultear, sa fille disparue, il se rappelle la dureté de son ton lorsqu'elle leur enseignait quelque chose, puis la fierté qui faisait vibrer sa voix lorsqu'ils réussissaient. Il se souvient du regard affectueux qu'elle portait sur ses élèves à chaque fois. Cette femme l'avait pris sous son aile, lui avait apporté tout l'amour qu'il lui manquait, sans pour autant avoir la prétention de remplacer sa mère. Il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'après. Quand tout est fini, quand tout est irréparable. Quand on a envie de remonter le temps pour tout rectifier. Quand on réalise qu'on le peut pas, et qu'on est condamné à vivre avec le poids de cette conscience bien trop lourde. Merde, ce que c'est dur, ce que ça fait mal. Foutue souffrance. Foutus sentiments. Quel abruti il avait été, lui, ce gamin immature et arrogant, dominé par la rage. Un foutu prétentieux, qui foutait le binz dans la vie des autres.

_Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ville, nommée Primeveria, située à l'est de Magnolia. Ul effectuait une mission pour le compte d'un baron du coin, qui avait été dépossédé d'un dangereux grimoire. Et, en même temps, elle en profitait pour continuer son enquête sur Deliora, qui s'était calmé depuis quelques mois. Elle avait trouvé cela étrange, et avait décidé d'en savoir plus. Adossés à un mur qui entourait un chêne centenaire, Léon et Grey, âgés de dix ans, discutaient. _

_« J'aimerais vraiment dépasser Ul, babilla joyeusement le blanc pour la énième fois. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »_

_Grey préféra ne pas répondre. Bastia l'agaçait, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le lui faire comprendre. Il fulmina intérieurement, et se contenta d'observer ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Devant des immeubles blanchis à la chaux, aux façades ornées de fleurs, s'étendait un immense marché. Des étals de toutes sortes avaient poussé ça et là, comme de petits champignons : on y vendait de tout, de l'amulette empêchant les ruptures amoureuses aux tomates fraîchement cueillies. Une foule cosmopolite se pressait devant les marchands, qui leur sortaient leur baratin avec la force de l'habitude, tous sourires. Ceux qui attiraient le plus de clients s'attiraient les regards noirs de leurs concurrents. Des gens discutaient de tout et de rien, le plus souvent de rien. Grey ne distinguait pas Ul dans ce joyeux bazar, et cela le contrariait : il avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'elle avait appris, et hâte de quitter cet endroit qu'il détestait, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela rendait Léon encore plus bavard que d'habitude. _

_« T'es pas marrant, comme gars, lui reprocha Léon._

_-Bon, et si tu la fermais ? Tu me saoûles, répliqua Grey d'un ton tranchant. »_

_Ul choisit ce moment pour arriver, vêtue de ses habituels jeans et blousons de cuir. Ils s'éloignèrent, et le garçonnet, par habitude, se déshabilla. Ses compagnons se dépêchèrent de le rhabiller. _

_« Raaaah, mais c'est à cause de vous que je suis comme ça maintenant ! » râla-t-il en reboutonnant sa chemise._

_Alors qu'ils quittaient la ville, ils passèrent devant une roulotte devant laquelle discutaient deux hommes. Il capta une partie de la conversation :_

_« Deliora serait dans les parages… »_

_Il sursauta, tous ses sens en alerte, le cœur battant la chamade. Enfin, il la tenait, sa vengeance. L'objet de ses désirs était tout proche. Enfin, il pourrait se libérer de ses cauchemars qui le faisaient se réveiller en hurlant toutes les nuits. Il voyait les visages tuméfiés de ses parents, il sentait Deliora lui broyer les os… Il entendait les cris de terreur, les explosions. La peur revenait toujours, aussi intense que cette nuit-là. _

_« Grey ! Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea Ul, désapprobatrice. _

_-Je pars. Je pars tuer Deliora ! _

_-Tu n'es pas assez fort, tu as encore besoin d'entraînement ! répliqua son maître._

_-Ice Make n'est pas assez fort ! Tu n'es pas assez forte ! »_

_Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit de la petite cabane qu'il occupait avec son mentor et Léon, dans les montagnes. Une tempête de neige faisait rage, mais il y était indifférent, décidé plus que jamais à partir et à affronter son pire ennemi. Il entendait les cris d'Ul, étouffés par la neige, mais les ignora. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, cela la dépassait. Elle ne lui apprenait pas les choses assez vite, il était temps de quitter cette endroit, sinon jamais il ne progresserait…_

_Deliora se dressait devant lui, impressionnant, l'écrasant de sa présence. Autour d'eux, Génétia n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres, de cadavres et de poussière… il rugit, ce qui glaça les sangs du jeune mage qui l'affrontait. Il avait l'impression d'être remonté une année en arrière. Il se sentait aussi faible et vulnérable que ce jour là… Deliora amorça un mouvement, et, instinctivement, le jeune garçon invoqua un bouclier. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant : d'un coup de patte griffue, le démon brisa le bouclier et envoya valser Grey, qui atterrit sur les décombres. Une douleur vrilla sa colonne vertébrale, mais il se releva. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et malgré sa terreur, il était déterminé à vaincre, ou à mourir au combat. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et c'était un constat effrayant pour un enfant. Alors qu'il allait invoquer un marteau de glace, une voix familière retentit :_

_« Grey ! Attends !_

_-Ul ? Dégage ! ça te concerne pas ! répliqua le jeune Fullbuster avec hargne._

_-ça me concerne, jeune homme. Tu risques ta vie pour un désir de vengeance… laisse-moi faire, ou il finira par te tuer ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme._

_Son regard de jais exprimait la peur d'une mère pour son enfant, et celui-ci fut touché. Ul était venue pour le sauver… et il se rendit compte qu'elle risquait sa propre vie. Pour lui, ce gamin égoïste et prétentieux. _

_« Ul ! Grey ! hurla une autre voix. »_

_Léon. Léon était ici, lui aussi. _

_« Léon, je t'avais ordonné de ne pas me suivre, lui reprocha Ul. Depuis quand tu ne m'obéis plus ? »_

_Le jeune Bastia voulut répondre, mais Ul, d'un souffle glacé, l'envoya s'écraser sur les débris. Le garçon perdit connaissance. _

_« Ul, mais que…_

_-Je vais te libérer de tes cauchemars, Grey, dit celle-ci avec douceur. »_

_Elle se mit en position de combat, et cria :_

_« Iced Shell ! »_

_Grey la regarda, les yeux écarquillés par l'affolement : le Iced Shell, le sort de glace absolue. Le plus puissant sort des mages constructeurs de glace, que peu pouvaient invoquer. Le sort le plus dangereux, qui tuait son lanceur. Un cercle blanc se forma sous les pieds de la jeune femme, et son élève hurla : _

_« Non, Ul, ne fais pas ça, tu vas mourir ! » cria-t-il, désespéré._

_Elle se tourna vers lui : déjà, son visage, bleui par le froid, commençait à se fissurer, comme du verre. Le cœur du garçon rata un battement, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se sacrifier pour lui, elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Léon croyait en elle, avait besoin d'elle et… et… et lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Ul avait encore trop à donner, et sa vie, sa vie à lui, ne valait rien comparée à la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son camarade. _

_« Je ne mourrai pas… Ice shell ne tue pas son porteur, il transforme simplement son corps en glace. Son esprit continue à vivre. »_

_Le corps d'Ul se craquelait de plus en plus. Grey aurait voulu arrêter le sort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à une mage aussi puissante que son mentor, et le processus était trop avancé. Il essuya ses joues rageusement. _

_« Ne le dis pas à Léon, lui recommanda la mage de glace, car il chercherait à me libérer, et, du même coup, libérerait Deliora. »_

_Celui-ci commençait à rugir de rage et de douleur, la glace emprisonnant ses pieds, et remontant le long de son corps de géant. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Ul explosa, et ce qui fut son corps recouvrit entièrement la création de Zeref. Grey, d'un pas chancelant, l'esprit cotonneux, revint vers Léon. Son camarade reprit conscience, et demanda : _

_« Où est Ul ? »_

_Grey détourna le regard, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter les prunelles suppliantes de son ami. _

_« Elle… elle est morte, mentit-il. »_

_Léon garda le silence, et le fils Fullbuster, inquiet, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il y vit colère et douleur. Il eut honte de cacher la vérité à ce garçon, qui adorait son maître, mais il tenait à respecter les dernières volontés de celle qui fut une seconde mère pour lui. _

_« Tu… mens. Tu mens ! » hurla Léon, fou de rage, en se jetant sur son compagnon._

_Celui-ci ne chercha pas à se défendre. _

_« Non, je ne mens pas, fit-il d'une voix monocorde. »_

_Il était dénué de sentiments, vide. L'apathie l'avait envahi. _

_« Je te déteste ! Si jamais je te revois un jour, je te tuerai ! »_

_Léon se releva, courut à toutes jambes et disparut. Lui resta là, contemplant son échec. _

Léon. Léon Bastia, le plus grand admirateur d'Ul, et qui vaut cent fois mieux que lui. Léon, qui avait tenté de nouer des liens forts entre eux, mais lui avait refusé toute affection. Léon, dont il avait détruit la vie et les espérances, d'un seul coup de tête. La honte l'envahit, pernicieuse, mauvaise. Elle se nourrit de sa culpabilité, de son chagrin, elle les transforme, les accentue, avec un plaisir malsain. Elle le met à la torture, incarnée sous les yeux gris de l'admirateur d'Ul, ces yeux pleins de reproche et de ressentiment. Ces yeux qu'il tente d'oublier, qu'il tente d'enfermer à clé dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Pour ne pas se rappeler qu'il est le responsable de ce désastre. Pour ne pas que le vide béant provoqué par le manque s'agrandisse. Grey Fullbuster, condamné à tuer ceux qu'il aime, alors qu'il a souhaité les protéger. Condamné à tuer ceux qu'il aime, alors qu'il cherchait à se venger. Lui qui se repend dans la solitude, qui s'y enferme, parce que nouer des liens trop forts, c'est exposer les autres aux dangers incarnés par son égoïsme et son arrogance.

Ul… Ul, si belle, si forte et si déterminée. Ul, si douce, si compréhensive, si maternelle. Amie et mère de cœur. Un cadeau de l'existence, pour combler ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait détourné les yeux de ce présent, l'avait ignoré, l'avait saccagé. Il veut entendre à nouveau la voix de son mentor, ses encouragements, ses savons, il veut l'entendre rire. Il veut la voir devant lui, vivante, en chair et en os, et non sous la forme d'un glacier. Il veut voir Léon à ses côtés, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il veut se chamailler avec lui. Il veut rire avec lui. De toutes ses forces, il souhaite son passé révolu. Révolu. A jamais perdu. Et cette satanée musique qui retentit, cette satanée musique qui a fait remonter tous ses souvenirs, qui le martyrise. Cette satanée musique, cette foutue vision, qui lui rappellent ce qu'il tentait d'oublier de toutes ses forces. Qui lui rappellent les cauchemars récurrents, les nuits passées à déambuler dans les rues.

Une larme, la première depuis le sacrifice de son maître, roule sur sa joue de porcelaine.

« Grey, tu pleures ? le questionne une voix douce et féminine.

-Non, ment-il en essuyant sa joue d'un geste brusque. Arrête cette musique, je t'en prie.

-Lyra, arrête. Tu peux rentrer. »

La musicienne disparaît dans un halo doré, après avoir salué son amie.

« La musique de Lyra atteint le cœur et joue sur les cordes sensibles, dit doucement la jeune fille, en s'asseyant près de lui. »

Grey sent ses yeux chocolat posés sur lui. Lucy. Cette fille, nouvelle de la guilde de Fairy Tail, sa guilde, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Tous ces gens qu'il s'était promis de protéger des ennemis, et de lui-même. Il aime bien la petite blonde, cette jeune fille spontanée et un peu hystérique, assez légère. Il découvre une nouvelle facette d'elle : celle d'une personne sérieuse et compatissante. Lucy pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et la serre, comme une amie le ferait. Elle était arrivée avec cet imbécile de Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, qui ronflait à côté d'eux. Elle ne sait rien du passé de Grey, mais a l'air de s'en moquer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que, d'une certaine manière, elle le comprend : il ne la connaît pas, peut-être a-t-elle perdu des êtres chers, elle aussi. Mais elle ne les a sûrement pas tués.

Grey pleure, le corps secoué de sanglots violents. La douleur, la rage, la culpabilité, ce trio de la torture, s'écoulent en lui, l'envahissent. Mais il est plus fort qu'elles : il ne cherche pas à les refouler, ne cherche pas à les garder en lui, il les laisse partir. Il les chasse de son âme, de son esprit. Et, avec elles, toutes ces images qui l'ont hanté depuis tant d'années. Avec elles, toutes ces nuits blanches, toutes les nuits de beuverie où, lorsque ses amis s'amusaient, lui tentait d'occulter ses souvenirs. Il les affronte tel un guerrier. Il ne tournera plus le dos à ces émotions comme un lâche. Il est temps de régler ses comptes… A ses pieds, de l'eau. Vestige du corps d'Ul qui a fondu, sous les effets des gouttes de lune et de la folie de Léon Bastia, qu'il a su ramener à la raison. Léon, avec qui il a entamé une réconciliation. Enfin. Enfin, il a le droit de vivre. Enfin, il a expié ses péchés. Dieu ce que ça fait mal, et Dieu ce que ça fait du bien ! Dieu ce que ça soulage d'évacuer ces sentiments qui ont tant de fois menacé de le rendre fou. Deliora est mort. Deliora ne peut plus le tourmenter.

« Merci maître, hurle-t-il, vous m'avez libéré de mes cauchemars ! »

Phrase salvatrice, cri libérateur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Grey laisse la force de ses émotions, si humaines, s'exprimer. Il croise le regard reptilien de son ami Natsu, qui, à force de coups et de mots, lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas coupable, et qu'il fallait vraiment être abruti pour continuer à s'enfermer dans sa souffrance, qui lui a rappelé que, en tant que mage de Fairy Tail, il n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier sa vie, vie pour laquelle son maître s'était battue. Il traite souvent Natsu d'imbécile, mais, au fond, le con, c'était lui : le fils d'Igneel avait mis trente secondes à comprendre ce que lui n'avait pas saisi en dix ans. Le Dragon Slayer sourit, car il sait que son ami et rival vient d'être libéré. Il croise les bras, satisfait. Pour la première fois, il se sent véritablement humain. Pour la première fois, l'avenir lui semble radieux.


End file.
